


The best of Impractical Jokers

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Friendship/Love, Joequinn (mentioned), M/M, Murrcano (Mentioned), Murrgatto (Mentioned), Murrquinn (mentioned), Other, Vulquinn (mentioned), vulgatto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: In reality,I'll write and share in ao3 some of my favorite scenes from all the relationship of the guys...





	1. Vulgatto 'drabbles...

(An aclaration I almost forgot:  
One of my favorite scenes of season 1,It was when surprisely I found out that the four jokers not only tied but lost in the last chapter. And the punishment not only for a single one but for the four was to make a different haircut or something like that...)

A scene from special from IJ (Impractically Live)  
A young girl met the jokers during an attraction at the fair and she would have been excited to meet them personally. They were affectionate with her.

Vulgatto  
Scene from the season four or three  
While Q commented about the new challenge in a place from New Orleans or something so,Sal and Joe were holding hands literallyin the view of their companions,although after of a few seconds,they let go.

Scene from 3x01  
After that Sal found out himself through something that Joey told him,he ran away from the excrement of the elephant,and staggered a little against the wall. Sal looked with a stressed and provocative look towards his four best friends,until he went to them,although only Q with Murr left,while that Joe stayed there without turning away. -I love you- Sal said with a smile,putting his hands on the face of his best friend,and kissed him on the forehead. After of that,Sal went away but not far from Joey,and he apparently didn't bother much what his own brother made him and anyway he smiled Sal.

Scene from episode 2 (Jokers Wild)  
Q,Sal and Murr had been shot but luckily they were alive,while Joey was talking to his best friends,the thief shot him from behind,and the blue-eyed man fell on Sal,and Murr and Q were somewhat surprised to witness what happened. And the people there were surprised at this. Until It showed Joe and Sal as if they were too close to kissing (although in reality their noses were very close of the other) and people reacted in a different way.  
When Joe pronounced possibly the word ''Mal?'' in front of Sal and Murr looked the scene with his mouth ajar,he gave him a possible Eskimo kiss and on seconds ago,Joey put his lips on Sal's,as if he had kissed him,and Sal chuckled a bit. After his possible kiss and finished the segment,Sal covered his face a few minutes as if he had reacted ashamed,while that Joey reacted as satisfied by what he did towards his best friend.

Scene from a commercial...  
While they were interviewed for The Puma ''Sneakers'',he enunciated how much each one had spent in slippers,Joe told him that he forgot his money (or something like that),and Sal thought he could pay for his best friend's purchases while they were together. Joey told at Sal ''Thank you so much'' and kissed him on the cheek;and Sal got to say ''Jesus'' although he made a brief smile,after the kiss that Joe gave to him.


	2. MurrQuinn

MurrQuinn

Scene from ''Special Q''  
After of the commercial,Sal and Joe haven't had returned yet,and Murr and Q were still alone,but anyway he stayed with him and asked him If he could say his criticism and his best friend accepted.  
-I think that you are great!- Murr said,while Q smiled and nodded his head. -And you know to dance very well!-

Scene from s05e24or26 (Nitro Citrus spectacular episode)  
The jokers and Travis Pastrana were riding bikes on a dirt track. But when Q happened with its motorcycle by a footpath that seemed a dune,it fell with the vehicle,hitting himself hard in the ground.  
It cost Brian to move and exclaimed the pain he felt,until Murr ran to see his best friend and assisted him. Sal,Joe and Travis were apparently worried and obviously witnessed the accident.


	3. Vulquinn

Vulquinn  
Scene from 7X03  
-20 years ago,Murr tried to sell his idea,as he didn't get it,he started to crying!- Q commented to Sal,then he laughed and Sal too,an both fell almost to the ground laughing.  
Scene from 7x01  
While Joe tried to talk in a New York language,Sal and Q began to laugh,and in a second they holding hands to the other but later they were released from the brief touch. Summary about a episode from WSY (Episode 5) During the beginning of the show,Q counted because Sal was not in the program What Say You and also told what happened to him. According to his version,Sal called him for his cellphone due to his flaming migraine. Brian went in his car to his house to pick him up and took him to the hospital. Despite this inconvenience,Q wanted to record with Sal the WSY program,even though his best friend was in the hospital. Q explained that he stopped the recording after a doctor recognized him and Sal due to Impractical Jokers,there was sensitivity and for Sal's privacy or something like that... Brian continued to sharing his recording,after he went back to the hospital to see Sal and he brought him a sandwich and a remedy for his migraine. Both continued to talking in the recording,while Sal told an anecdote,Brian chuckled a little.

Before that the podcast ended,Q commented that he noticed that Sal felt a lot better and he took the opportunity to use the recorder to joke,and Sal said to something kid ''Shut the fuck up''. When Q said goodbye to the program,he transmitted the last part of the recording with Sal.  
-''Shut the fuck up'' ''God,why nobody cares about you...''- While Sal said this,Brian laughed a little about Sal's comments.


	4. Murrgatto

Scene from The British invasion:  
In a punishment,they had to act as goalkeepers and catch the ball in their goal when thrown by a professional player.

The first pitch of the ball came out,and Joe got off the goal because of the pitch he received,but Sal or Q convinced him to finish his punishment.  
The next ball went directly to Joe's head,knocking him to the floor,and Murr worried about him and asked him if he was okay,and luckily Joe got up.  
The final ball would be thrown by more players and also by Sal and Brian,and the two boys punished close to each other said affectionate phrases like ''I love you,friend'',  
''Me too,until the end!'',''I do not want to leave the show ''.  
The balls were kicked,Murr and Joe hugged and tried to protect each other,especially Gatto at Murray,until everyone threw themselves on top of both,including Vulcano and Quinn.


	5. Murrcano

Scene from an episode of the season 5  
-In this season,their relationship has improved!- Q or Joe said about the relationship of his two best friends.  
-Will you tell me your tactic?- Murr asked to Sal before competing with them.  
-Never!- Sal replied to Murr although he smiled,and James chuckled a bit.

On Impractically live  
In a scene in which Murr and Sal were inside on an elevator,Murray went to hug his friend.

Scene from IJ: After party 2x04  
Joey Fatone (host of After party...) told that in a bonus content scene ''Murr tried to have a special moment with Sal,and that Sal ignored him completely,while Q and Joe made cleaning cleaners in a challenge''.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon and last fic about Joequinn!


	6. JoeQuinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think It will be the last chapter...!   
> Although I still need to write even more here!

Scene from One night stand up  
(While in a screen up to the stage,It was an image of JoeI in a urinal)  
-I've been watching and looking at this picture for a long time!- Q said.  
-Say otherwise,buddy!- Joe pronounced,as if he wanted that Q admitting something more...  
-I've been masturbating looking at this picture!- Q would have admitted.  
-It's much better!- Joe affirmed.  
Although Murr found it very uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry,because It's not over yet!
> 
> And Merry Christmas and Happy Christmas Eve!


End file.
